That's Our Girl?
by YahooSounding
Summary: Fry and Leela volunteer to have a child created from their DNA. However, when Amy Wong screws up the procedure, the child ends up being made from Fry and Amy's DNA! When Leela figures it out, how will she accept that fact? Will Amy be allowed to be near her child? What will Kif say about this? And will Fry ever figure out what's going on? Fry x Leela, Fry x Amy


I hope you enjoy this next story, even if just a little! I only wrote one chapter for now, but I'm going to wait and see how this does before I release another chapter! Anyway, I don't own Futurama, which belongs to Matt Groening!

* * *

Inside the main meeting hall of the Planet Express, Fry was busy humming to himself as Bender was walking inside, holding a recent stolen crown that he hijacked from someone when they weren't looking.

"Morning, Fry!" Bender said as he put the crown in his compartment. "I wonder what that nut of a professor wants us here for."

"I don't know, but whatever it is... it must be either a bad idea or a good idea." Fry said as Leela, Amy, Hermes and Zoidberg came to join in. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Fry." Leela and Amy nodded.

"Hello, Fry, how have your organs treated you lately?" Zoidberg asked.

Hermes sighed as he sat down. "Okay, before the professor gets here, let's get right down to business! First of all, we have some paperwork that needs to be done by today, so make sure you do that now..."

Fry shook his head as he pulled out his intergalactic pen and started filling out the required paperwork. "Hermes, why couldn't we just get a mind-reader to send you the signed paperwork?"

"Fry, you dummy!" Leela frowned as she slapped Fry on the head. "Haven't you heard that electronic signatures, even by our minds, aren't that good lately?"

"Like, shyeah! It's so obvious, Fry." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Right. I'm just saying, it could be easier." Fry muttered.

"Easy, yes, but not a good sign of work." Hermes said. "That's why we have to do signatures the old fashioned way."

"Yeah, yeah." Fry said as he got done with the paperwork. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Fry." Hermes said. "Anybody else?"

Just as Bender, Leela and Amy handed in their work, Professor Farnsworth came strolling in with a smile. "Good news, everyone! I just finished up another brand new invention!"

Everyone's eyes turned directly to the Professor as Fry smiled. "Oh, already I'm intrigued! What did you make this time, Professor?"

"Well, I didn't exactly invent, more like... improved on one of my old inventions." The Professor explained. "You remember how I made little Cubert?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" Amy smiled. "You cloned him to be your successor!"

"Exactly!" The Professor nodded. "Well, this is sort of related to my OTHER good news, everyone! For you see, since the Planet Express has been a little low on funds lately, I decided to temporarily change this place to that of a nursery, or rather, a baby sitting service."

"Baby sitting?" Amy frowned. "Gross me out!"

"Oh, I don't know, Amy." Leela smiled. "I personally don't mind being around other children..."

"Yeah, you still even read to the orphans at the orphanage you grew up in!" Fry smiled as Leela nodded.

"And then she tried to manipulate a TV show and gave the orphans to a TV company." Bender chuckled, making Leela frown.

"Hey, I managed to at least get them out of there!" Leela glared at Bender. "They were being forced to work!"

"I thought they said they liked it." Fry asked.

"Back on topic, everyone." The Professor coughed as they turned to him. "Yes, a babysitting service. Along with being a delivery company, we also have the rights to do babysitting. Zoidberg, not that I don't trust you with kids, but... well, I just don't trust you with kids."

"Yeah, that's a no-brainer." Hermes said as Zoidberg gave a groan, and everybody else nodded.

"Bender, we need you to be on the delivery aspect... Amy, Hermes, you'll be in charge of the babysitting aspect." The Professor ordered.

"Fair enough." Hermes nodded.

"Ugh!" Amy groaned. "I mean, I like kids, but... ugh, not so freaking many of them!"

"You'll get used to it..." The Professor said.

"I suppose me and Leela are still doing deliveries, then?" Fry asked.

"Yes, but not right at this moment. Right now, I need you and Leela to help Amy and Hermes with babysitting." The Professor said.

"You're going to send Cubert to practice? I think Cubert is pretty smart..." Leela said.

"And my son I can take care of myself, thank you!" Hermes said.

"Well, nevertheless, you have to go through training!" Professor Farnsworth said as he turned to the others. "Now, please direct your attention to the counters."

The group turned to see a microwave like contraption with a side door. Bender looked at it and said, "Sweet microwave! Can it be used to heat up frozen churros?"

"Oh, this isn't just a microwave, Bender." The Professor said. "It's basically another DNA Splicer... basically, we can use this to create new life!"

"Cool!" Fry said.

"Isn't it?" Professor Farnsworth smiled. "Unfortunately, I have not tested this yet, and even if I did, I need two DNA samples... one each from both genders... to make it work. Now, I don't know how long the combined DNA will last, it may go up to three months, or even about a year. Either way, if my calculations are correct, which they always are, a newborn baby will be made without the problems of pregnancy or the intimacy of sex!"

"Aw... but I like sex!" Amy looked down disappointed.

"Yeah, I don't know why anybody would want that taken away from them." Fry said.

"I said it would take away the problem of pregnancy, not sex altogether! You can still have sex... just protect yourself, for future's sake!" The Professor said.

"And... where do me and Fry come in, may I ask?" Leela asked.

"Well... don't be coy about it, you two. I've seen you two dating, you always wish to... have one of your own, someday?" The Professor raised an eyebrow.

Fry and Leela blushed as they stammered, before Fry said, "Can Leela and I talk about this?"

"Oh, take your time. But remember, time is of the essence!" The Professor said as Fry and Leela ran downstairs as they sat down. Leela and Fry paused as they averted eye contact for a mere moment, before turning to each other. Fry took a deep breath.

"You first." Leela said quickly.

Fry sighed. "I'm honestly not sure, Leela. I mean, I love to have a child, but I didn't think it would be until a lot... well..."

"Until we were married?" Leela asked. "If that ever happened?"

"Yeah, somewhere along the lines!" Fry nodded. "But... I've seen you Leela. You love kids, you never want to leave one behind, no matter what. Plus, you make a great mother! A very kickass mother, but a good mother."

Leela smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Fry. Now, Fry, you do understand that..."

"Having a child is a lot of responsibility?" Fry asked.

Leela nodded. "Yes. You also understand that..."

"I have to treat the child as my own, nurture and care for it, give him or her the positive qualities?" Fry smiled.

"Of course." Leela smiled, then frowned. "And you also understand..."

"That if I treat my child the wrong way or I show off a negative quality that influences it, you're going to kick my nads so hard that my eyes bulge out?" Fry guessed.

Leela smiled. "I'm ready for a child, if you are!"

Fry smiled as he hugged Leela. "Let's make a baby!"

Fry paused as he then said, "Uh, artificially, not..."

"I know what you meant." Leela said as she and Fry returned back as Hermes, Bender and Zoidberg already left. Amy, on the other hand, was talking on her phone to Kif.

The Professor looked to the two. "Well?"

"We talked and... I think me and Fry are ready to go into parenthood." Leela said. "What do we have to do?"

"Well... first and foremost, you have to give me a DNA sample..." Farnsworth said as Fry was about to drop his pants down. "No, not that! I want a piece of your hair!"

"Oh!" Fry said as he buckled his pants up. "You should have said something."

The Professor then used some tweezers to pluck one hair of both Fry and Leela as he put both strands each in a cup.

"Okay, the hair is in place. Now..." The Professor said... when he heard an explosion in the other room.

"HEY PROFESSOR, DO YOU HAVE ANY OIL-STARD?" Bender called.

"What is Bender doing in there?" Fry asked as he ran off.

"What was that?" Leela said as she and Farnsworth went off.

Amy was the only one left in the room as she sighed. "Hm? Oh, don't worry, Kif, it's just a normal day at the Planet Express... you know, Kif, I wouldn't mind to see you working at the Planet Express. I know you tolerate your job with Brannigan but I'm just saying, maybe a change of jobs will do you some good. Well, just think about it, I'll see you at my apartment later tonight! Love you, Kiffy!"

Amy then gave a kiss on the phone before hanging up, and smiling. She giggled as she got up and sighed. "Boy... Kif is so, so dreamy..."

Amy then put a hand on the counter next to Fry and Leela's DNA samples as she sighed. "Oh I do love my little Kiffy... he's just so adorable, I can just pinch his cheeks..."

Amy gave a sigh of contempt as she brushed her hand aside... only for her to accidentally knock down one of the beakers that had one of the hair strands hair.

"Huh?" Amy paused as she looked at the beaker... then gasped as she looked inside. "Oh no! I knocked out one of the DNA thingies!"

Amy took a deep breath as she tried to look around on the floor. "Where is it, where is it, where is it?"

Amy was in a real panic as she looked around frantically... then took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, so you lost a hair! Just replace it with one of my own strands! They won't notice!"

Amy then grabbed the tweezer the Professor was using and yelped as she pulled out one of her hairs. "Ouch, that hurt!"

Amy then heard footsteps coming as Amy looked around and put her strand of hair where one of the DNA samples once was. Amy, sighing in relief, just sat down and hummed, as if pretending nothing went wrong.

The Professor, Fry and Leela came back in the lab as Leela sighed in relief. "Thank goodness we got out of that quickly."

"Yeah... who knows Bender's cigar and chewing tobacco sandwich can make such fireworks?" Fry asked.

"Well..." The Professor nodded as he took the two DNA samples. "Well, let's create life, shall we?"

Fry and Leela watched as the Professor opened the side door of the microwave and put the samples in. Amy just watched from a distance, smiling nervously as the Professor was pushing some numbers.

"Oh by the way, which gender would you like your... newborn to be?" Farnsworth asked.

Fry and Leela paused as they started to whisper to each other. The two then nodded as they turned, Fry saying, "We'd like to have a little girl, please."

"Very well." The professor smiled as he pushed the button. "Now, this'll just take a couple minutes."

"I want to see this for myself." Amy said as she joined the others.

"Good idea, Amy. Maybe you and Kif can consider using this for your own, if you ever want your own child." Leela smiled.

"Uh... yeah..." Amy said nervously as the machine whirred around... before the bell rang.

The sound of a newborn baby wailing is heard as the Professor laughed. "She has been born!"

"Let me see, let me see!" Leela said as she looked in the microwave. She then gasped. "Fry... she's beautiful."

"Really?" Fry asked as he looked inside. He smiled as he saw a young little girl with a hint of orange hair and two eyes that were shut for the time being. "You're right, Leela. You're right."

Amy looked into the microwave and noticed the shut eyes... or rather, the shape of them. She yelped as she shook nervously. This was not good.

* * *

And just like that, we end this chapter! Enjoy it? Well, hope you do, because hopefully more will be on the way! Read and review!


End file.
